


Gingerbread Man

by Shion (Nightmare_Taichou)



Series: 25 Days of Toruka Christmas [17]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Taichou/pseuds/Shion
Summary: Day 17: "Gingerbread Man"All Takahiro wanted was a snack. He never imagined that sending Toru to the supermarket would translate to him bringing home his little brothers.





	Gingerbread Man

…

…

 

Taka felt like snacking.

However, there was nothing in the house to snack on ―perhaps, Toru―and so he decided that maybe he’ll head to the kitchen to cook up something. But given that it’s the festive season, he thought, why not make some gingerbread cookies then?

“Taka, what are you doing?” Toru asked, leaning on the doorway with folded arms.

“Oh, I wanted a snack, so ―”

“Hoh?” the guitarist smirked. “Then what about me?”

The vocalist’s face reddened with embarrassment. “I meant, a snack with nutrients.” He turned away from Toru, rummaging through the cupboards for the tools and some ingredients.

“But I’ve got all the nutrients you need.” Toru countered. “And more.” He added.

“Toru…!”

“Fine, fine.”

With that, the guitarist scooted by Taka’s side, helping him look for what he’ll need. Being with the vocalist for as long as he did, he knew his way around the kitchen for the most part.

“Toru, run to the store and get these things for me, please?” He begged while batting his lashes. He had quickly scribbled down the items on a sticky note he kept in the kitchen drawer whenever he needed to leave a note on the fridge.

Reluctantly, Toru headed out, even though he didn’t like it, he realized that having Taka mad at him would have been even worse. He hopped into his car and drove to the nearest supermarket. Within fifteen minutes he arrived, and since he knew what he wanted and where they were, within minutes, Toru was out of the supermarket and going back to his car.

Walking to the parking lot, the guitarist noticed something strange. He knew his car and knew _exactly_ where he parked it, yet, he’s seeing two males sitting on a car, which looks suspiciously like his, and parked in the same place.

 _Well, shit, it is my car._ He thought upon nearing the vehicle. And the closer he got, the more he could make out the figures sitting on his bonnet like they owned it.

A loud groan escaped his lips. He _really_ couldn’t deal with these two right now.

“Ah, Toru-san!” the shorter one perked upon seeing him trudged up. “What took you so long?”

“Excuse me?” Toru drew back. “Do I have any obligation to you? Either of you?”

The two were Taka’s brothers, Hiroki and Tomohiro. The other day when they had come over with Taka after their brother’s day out or whatever they called it, that day had been miserable due to Hiroki’s relentless teasing. Sure, he got back at the vocalist as well, but damn, was it exhausting.

“No, you don’t. But we’re here now and we’re coming home with you.” Hiroki sassed. Sometimes, Toru really wondered who was sassier, Taka or Hiro?

_Well, they’re both feisty fuckers, so it doesn’t matter._

“Fine,” Toru grumbled, opening the door to the driver’s side. “Get in.”

Soon after he drove off, silently praying that today would end up uneventful even with three Moriuchi in his house.

 

…

…

 

“Taka-nii!” Hiroki screeched as he sauntered inwards after taking his shoes off at the genkan.

“Hiroki? What are you doing here?” Taka asked, no form of shock neither in his voice nor on his face. He knew what his little brother was like anyway, popping up out of nowhere most times.

“We saw Toru’s car when we went shopping to get something for Mom, so we decided to hitch a ride and come visit you!” the younger vocalist perked.

“Uh huh.” Taka nodded. Toru then emerged into the kitchen area with the missing ingredients and handed the bag to his lover. Tomohiro trotted behind with a wide grin on his face.

“You baking, Nii-san?” he asked. “You’re really going to bake, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I wanted some snacks so ―” Taka stopped abruptly when he saw his brothers sit around the island, leaned forwards while resting their chins in their palms. “Why are you sitting there? Aren’t you leaving?”

“Oh no, we’re staying over.” They grinned.

Toru was not pleased.

 

…

 

After gathering the necessary ingredients and tools, the two set out to work. In a large bowl, Taka mixed flour, ginger, cinnamon, baking soda, nutmeg and salt while Toru beat butter and brown sugar in a separate large bowl with electric mixer on medium speed until light and fluffy. He then added the molasses, egg and vanilla, mixing it well.

“Ready?” Taka asked, holding the bowl up. After threatening them, Hiroki and Tomohiro had resigned to the living room, but with the aromatic smell of the cookies rising in the air, the mouths of the two younger Moriuchi were beginning to water.

“Yup, throw it in.”

So, gradually, the vocalist poured the flour mixture into Toru’s bowl until well mixed. Now, that the dough was done, Taka had to preheat the oven because if he ever allowed Toru to do it, their kitchen would burn down for sure. He never understood how Toru was able to survive before meeting him, because the man’s culinary skills were, in fact, non-existent.

“So, let’s cut out the shapes!”

 

…

…

 

Taka huffed with pride at his masterpieces while the other three looked rather gloomy.

“You bastard! This is all your fault! Look, one of my gingerbread is missing a head! A fucking head!” Hiroki screeched indignantly at Toru.

“My fault!? Look what you did to mine! They’re missing limbs, you little shit! Arms and legs!” the guitarist barked back.

“How about we take a picture and show it to Mom and Dad?” Tomohiro said, totally ignoring the arguing musicians.

“Sure why not?” Taka agreed.

Holding up the phone, Tomohiro snapped a picture. Both he and Taka were smiling brightly, the latter holding up two gingerbread men cookies, one made by him, other by Tomohiro. However, Toru and Hiroki were caught in it as well, the latter grabbing Toru in his hair while the former had a hand in Hiroki’s face.

“Another one?” Tomohiro asked again.

“Yep!” Taka perked.

This time, the two posed normally, without the cookies. But when they looked at the picture, their eyes caught Toru and Hiroki in the back _again._ The younger vocalist had an icing bag and had squirted the white substance in Toru’s face all the while laughing at the guitarist’s demise.

Tomohiro looked to his big brother. “Another one, right?”

“Naturally.”

With a slightly exhausted sigh, Tomohiro held up the phone yet again, and took the picture. Once again, their eyes looked to the back to see if Toru and Hiroki were caught in it as well. And, they were.

This time, the picture showed Toru grabbing Hiroki in his throat, while he squeezed the icing from the bag into his mouth. The vocalist looked a bit lifeless, but, truly it was a real funny sight.

With a grin, Taka said, “Send those to me. I wanna see what our fans think of these.”

Tomohiro laughed as he bit into a cookie. “Nii-san, you’re rather evil, you know that right?”

Taka only smiled his response.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~!


End file.
